James Scorpio
James Scorpio is the brother of Robin Scorpio-Drake and the son of Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio and the nephew of Mac and Felicia Scorpio. James met Damian Spinelli, Maxie Jones, and Ellie Trout as friends. He knew that Victor Cassadine and Liesl Obrecht are the evil versions of Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout because he may know that they're wearing masks of Spinelli and Ellie because the real Spinelli and Ellie were in Portland, but after Victor is dead and Liesl is alive after taking off their masks, James knew that the real Spinelli came back, then the real Ellie afterwards. After he knew that Patrick Drake and his sister Robin are divorced, he was devastated and therefore, James moves out of Patrick's house and lives somewhere else in Port Charles and he always gets relationship advice from one another in Port Charles, and his new boss Kyle Sloane who he never likes because Sloane took his sister Robin's life away from her while Robin is being held hostage by Helena Cassadine in Paris right where Serena Baldwin is at. The only reason why is his sister Robin hates Sloane is that Robin is trying to reveal that Sloane is acutally Jerry Jacks with a facelift and a new identity to protect his original identity because he came back to Port Charles from Amsterdam. James now lives in Scott Baldwin's old home where he and his daughter Serena lived. After Sloane was fired because he was like his cousin Maxie's ex-boyfriend Peter Harrell, Jr. (aka Levi Dunkleman), then his new friend Jordan Ashford is appointed to commissioner of the PCPD and James likes it. After Janice Lomax resigns from mayor and is dismissed, James helps the people of Port Charles to help find a new mayor. After Lomax's meeting with the governor of the state of New York, James knows that Twyla would become the new mayor which happens to be friendlier than last. Relationships |-|Family= *Anna Devane - James' mother *Gabriel Devane - James' maternal uncle (deceased) *Lindsay Devane - James' maternal aunt (deceased) *Thomas Devane - James' maternal grandfather (deceased) *Emma Drake - James' niece *Noah Drake - James' ex-father-in-law *Patrick Drake James' ex-brother-in-law *Leora Hayward - James' half-sister (deceased) *Matt Hunter - James' ex-brother-in-law *Maxie Jones - James' cousin by marriage of Mac and Felicia *Alex Marick - James' paternal uncle *Duke Lavery - James' stepfather (deceased) *Felicia Scorpio James' paternal aunt by marriage *Mac Scoprio - James' paternal uncle *Myrtle Scorpio - James' cousin *Robert Scorpio - James' father *Robin Scorpio-Drake - James' sister |-|Friends= *Jordan Ashford *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Shawn Butler *Nikolas Cassadine *Spencer Cassadine *Sonny Corinthos - Best friend of his sister *Alexis Davis *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Olivia Falconeri *Alice Gunderson *Carly Jacks *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Half-brother of his sister's longtime best friend, became best friends during the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney *Danny Morgan *Jason Morgan *Sam Morgan *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Michael Quartermaine *Molly Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine *Nicolas Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Delores Padilla *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Helena Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Cesar Faison *Sonny Faison - Cesar Faison's son *Franco *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Jerry Jacks *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Liesl Obrecht - Ellie's evil counterpart *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio